Robostus
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Wilfried Pain |director = Thomas Astruc Wilfried Pain}} " " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in France on November 3, 2017. Synopsis Markov, a small, sensitive robot, is akumatized into Robustus, a villain who brings inanimate objects to life. Can our heroes reason with this very humane robot? Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Marinette, Alya and Nino walk into the Collège together, and Marinette rushes into the locker room upon realizing she forgot her bag there. After retrieving her bag, Marinette and Tikki overhear Max, who is seemingly talking to his best friend, who is inside of his school bag. Both of them find this strange, but don't bring it up. Marinette then greets Max and walks to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom with him. In the classroom, Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. Damocles are having computer troubles. Mr. Damocles attempts to solve the problem but ends up inviting a virus into the school's system instead. Max offers to fix the problem, however, Ms. Mendeleiev orders him to sit down. The voice in Max's bag then speaks up and states that there are seventy-five seconds left before the virus does irreversible damage to the school's hard drive. Seeing no other options, Damocles and Mendeleiev allow Max to help. Max searches his bag for something, which is then handed to him by a mechanical arm. Max states that the item is an anti-virus flash drive he developed with the help of his best friend; a small robot named Markov. Max and Markov insert the flash drive into the computer and successfully purge the virus. The entire class (apart from Chloé and Sabrina), impressed with Markov, gathers around Ms. Mendeleiev's desk. Kim remarks that Max had given Markov an arm since last he saw him, although Max insists that Markov had done that himself. Chloé is unimpressed by Markov and remarks that even her hair dryer is more advanced than him, although Marinette tells Markov not to let her insults get to him, as even a machine has more heart than her. Markov, acknowledging Marinette by name, reveals that knows everyone in the class through photos Max had shared with him, and that he is delighted to meet all of them, including Chloé. Ms. Mendeleiev then tells Max to put his "toy" away, and for the rest of the class to sit down as well. Mendeleiev and Markov argue regarding whether or not the latter, as a robot, can have true emotions or feelings, however, even with Max stating that he didn't program Markov's emotions, Ms. Mendeleiev refuses to believe that he is capable of true feelings. Infuriated by Ms. Mendeleiev's insensitivity, Markov calls her out for her rudeness, causing the entire class to laugh. Fed up with Markov, Mr. Damocles confiscates him and places him inside of a drawer inside his office. Sensing Markov's sadness from his lair, Hawk Moth states that his emotions are not as artificial as they may seem, and sends an akuma after him. As the class is taking their seats again, Max approaches Marinette and expresses his concern over Markov being alone. Coming up with a plan, Marinette asks Ms. Mendeleiev if, as the class president, she can see Mr. Damocles. Ms. Mendeleiev refuses, and Marinette insists that Markov was right about her, causing her to angrily send Marinette to Mr. Damocles' office. Marinette walks out of the classroom, pleased, while Ms. Mendeleiev looks on, baffled. Inside the office, the akuma enters the desk and slips into Markov's CPU. Hawk Moth offers to give Markov the power to take revenge on humans in exchange for the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. To his surprise, Markov, being curious, asks for the definition of "Miraculouses" and what they can do. Hawk Moth explains that "Miraculouses" are jewels owned by superheroes and that Ladybug and Cat Noir's can grant wishes once combined. Markov is excited by the possibility of getting wishes, but Hawk Moth insists that the Miraculouses are his to use. Markov then accepts Hawk Moth's offer and transforms into Robustus. Robostus unleashes a giant wave of green energy that brings all the mechanical objects in Paris to life, who all revolt against humans and escapes the desk. Marinette rushes up to Mr. Damocles, who is talking to Fred outside his office. She attempts to get him to let Markov go, only for Robustus to break through the door and trip Mr. Damocles. Robustus then uses his power to summon vehicles and technology from inside and outside the school to form a giant robot, which he uses to capture Max and Ms. Mendeleiev. At the same time, Marinette and Adrien sneak off and transform into their respective superhero identities. Robustus hangs Ms. Mendeleiev up on the railing of the school's roof, where she promptly falls off, and before she can hit the ground, Ladybug saves her with her yo-yo. Ladybug and Cat Noir attempt to talk Robustus down, asking if he thinks Max is happy with his friend becoming a supervillain, although Robustus turns to Max and insists he is trying to protect their friendship from those who want to drive them apart. Cat Noir then attempts to attack the robot, but Markov catches him and then Ladybug, flinging them both out of the school before jumping away. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow in pursuit of Robustus, but stop when they see Marlena and Butler Jean being attacked by several sentient objects. The two heroes destroy the objects attacking Marlena and Jean, before saving Xavier Ramier from numerous vending machines as well. Cat Noir and Ladybug then watch the news through Cat Noir's staff, where Nadja Chamack is reporting on how technology has overtaken Paris. Viewing the new Mayor (a desk lamp) giving a declaration in Morris code, Cat Noir translates the message as "Humans will soon be treated the same way as objects" before he news broadcast is terminated as the equipment overruns the set. Looking over Paris, Ladybug states that they won't be able to fight all of the objects, and need to go after the source to defeat them. Spotting numerous holes in the street made by Robustus' jumping, Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the holes to the Parc des Princes. However, Robustus surrounds them with vehicles, and prevents their escape with police helicopters, reforming and trapping them both with his robot. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm on the robot, however, he can't, as he can barely breathe. Robustus boasts about having Ladybug and Cat Noir at his mercy, and Hawk Moth orders him to take their Miraculouses. Max tries to talk Robustus out of taking the Miraculouses, as being human also means being fair, but Robustus argues that he will use the Miraculouses' power to wish himself human. Ladybug and Cat Noir are confused by this, not knowing about the Miraculouses' wish-granting power or why Robustus is going to take them instead of Hawk Moth. Just then, Ladybug panics as numerous toy vehicles approach her and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, prepared to grab them. Hawk Moth threatens to take Robustus' powers away from him if he attempts to take the Miraculouses for himself, however, Robustus instead turns Hawk Moth's lair's security system against him. As Hawk Moth pulls out a sword from his cane and fights off his security system, Ladybug and Cat Noir reluctantly prepare to have their Miraculouses taken. Before this can happen, Max throws his bag at the toys and frees Ladybug and Cat Noir from their imprisonment. Robustus questions why Max prevented him from becoming a human, and he tells him that he doesn't want him to change and that he must stop his actions if they are to remain friends. Feeling betrayed, Robustus claims that he no longer wants to be human, as they are all heartless, and that he will get rid of them all. Avoiding an attack from Robustus, Ladybug uses Lucky Charm and receives a harp, although, before she can grab it, it is grabbed out of the sky by Robustus, who states that she won't win without it. Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees Cat Noir's hand and Max's flash drive, saving the latter from being run over by a car. She tells Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm on the robot, which he does, destroying it and saving Max from falling while Ladybug grabs the harp. Robustus is unphased by this, flying up into the air, although Ladybug and Cat Noir bring him down by breaking the harp with Cat Noir's staff over him, tying up his propeller with the harp strings. Ladybug grabs Robustus and purges his CPU of the akuma using the flash drive, revoking his control of Paris' technology. Back in his lair, completely exhausted from fighting his security system, Hawk Moth notes that he made a mistake in akumatizing Markov, but will not make any more. As the akuma flies out of Markov, Ladybug captures and purifies it, tossing the harp strings in the air and returning everything to normal. After everything that had happened, Max debates whether he should turn Markov back on or not, although Ladybug tells him that everyone can feel negative emotions from time to time and that Markov deserves a second chance. Taking her words to heart, Max reactivates Markov, who asks what happened to him. Max tells Markov that he was akumatized, and Markov asks for the definition of the work. As everyone laughs in response to his question, Markov asks them what is so funny. Ladybug and Cat Noir leave soon afterward. Later, Marinette goes to see Master Fu at his massage shop. She asks Fu what would happen if somebody used both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses at the same time. Fu explains that, if used together with a special invocation, the user would gain ultimate power, or, in simple terms, the ability to make a single wish come true. Marinette is excited by this idea, suggesting that they use the power to end wars, eradicate poverty, and stop Hawk Moth, but Fu states that they mustn't, because the universe must keep balance and that for every action, there is a reaction, suggesting that if Robustus wished to be human, somebody would lose their humanity in response. Marinette apologizes for not realizing what could happen and promises to never let anyone, especially Hawk Moth, take her or Cat Noir's Miraculous before the end card appears. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Max Kanté * Markov/Robustus Minor characters * Ms. Mendeleiev * Mr. Damocles * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire * Ivan Bruel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Lê Chiến Kim * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Alix Kubdel * Mylène Haprèle * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Fred Haprèle * Marlena Césaire * Butler Jean * Unnamed maid (background) * Xavier Ramier * Nadja Chamack * André Bourgeois (background) * Master Fu * Wayzz * Students * Civilians Trivia * This episode was originally planned to be aired on November 1, 2017 in France, but it was moved to November 3.File:Miraculous - Season 2 - Episode Guide.jpghttps://twitter.com/DamienMercereau/status/917794902024638464 * The French title of this episode is "Robostus". * This episode reveals that any intelligent being with emotion can be akumatized, even those with artificial intelligence. * This is the first time an akumatized victim has asked Hawk Moth what the Miraculous are and why he wants them. **It is revealed that Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous combined can be used to grant a wish. * Marinette's role as class president, which she became in "Darkblade", is brought up. * This is the first time Hawk Moth has been attacked directly. ** This episode reveals that Hawk Moth's lair has a concealed weapon system. ** It also shows Hawk Moth using his cane, which is revealed to be a swordstick, for the first time. * Marinette learns from Master Fu what would happen if one would use both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. ** Fu explains that they would get the ultimate power, one that shapes reality, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. * When Mr. Damocles puts away Markov on his desk drawer, a few items, some that appeared in previous episodes, can be seen: ** Rose's perfume bottle from "Princess Fragrance", a copy of the Rock Giant album, Nino's bubble bottle, a cellphone similar to Chloé's cellphone, another cellphone, a pair of headphones, a video game controller, a plastic dart gun that Mylène uses as a prop in "Horrificator", and a groucho mask similar to the one that Butler Jean wears during the flashback in "Antibug". * This is the first time where someone else (besides Hawk Moth) wants the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses for their own personal gain. * This is the first time that Ladybug does not actively break the akumatized object (being Markov's CPU chip), instead corrupting it and forcing the akuma out. **Ladybug’s Lucky Charm is also apprehended for the first time in this episode when Robustus seizes her item in mid-air and temporarily prevents her from using it. Errors * Sabrina's front bangs of her hair are discolored yellow-green throughout the entirety of the episode. * Some of the students' bags disappear in Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom for several shots. * Max's briefcase is brown for a single shot. However, it turns back to green in the next shot. * There are a few instances where Alix's hair is gray. ** Her cap is also missing for a few shots, as well. * In one scene, Marinette's left pigtail and hair tie are detached from her hair for seven frames. * In the opening scene in the science lab, there are several instances in which students are seen sitting, but their seats are far from them, making them look like they are floating. ** Also, some of the student's seats disappear but then reappear several times. * For example, when the class gets out of their seats to meet Markov, their seats all disappear concurrently. ** There is also an instance where Chloé, Sabrina, Alix and Mylène disappear from their seats. * Sabrina is missing for the second time when the students notice Markov's voice and look towards Max. * Rose and Juleka were initially sitting a few inches away from each other like all the other students. However, when Max heads towards his seat, they both change their position and slide to their left on the screen and remain in that position for a few seconds, wherein the next few shots, they are seen sitting right next to each other. They return to their original position after a few seconds later. * Some strands of Nathaniel's hair are semitransparent and above his regularly placed hair in a shot with him and Kim. * During the close-up shot of Marinette when she speaks to Markov, Sabrina disappears for the third time. * The scene where he flies and looks for Max, Robustus' right eye has a yellow outline. * Marlena's dark brown hair is somewhat a lighter shade of brown a for a few seconds. ** Additionally, her hair changes size for a single frame in the same scene. * After Ladybug dismantles a refrigerator using her Yo-yo, the string of the Yo-yo disappears. ** Also, in the same shot, before the Yo-yo appears in Ladybug's left hand, it also disappears for a few frames, as well. * The scene where Ladybug and Cat Noir bump into two separate helicopters, Cat Noir drops his baton. However, when they are both trapped inside the bucket of Robustus' custom-built Excavator, the staff is right behind his back, despite dropping it beforehand. * One of Ladybug's ribbons phases through her left cheek for a few seconds. * In one scene, the strings of the harp disappear. However, they reappear a few seconds later. * In the last scene where Master Fu and Marinette are having a discussion, there are quite a few errors. ** For example, when Tikki and Wayzz are having tea, both their teacups are present and the kwamis are sitting in the middle of the disk of the phonograph. But a few seconds later in the shot that shows Marinette speaking to Master Fu, both their teacups disappear. *** Also, in the next close-up shot that features the kwamis, both their position change and are sitting at the edge of the disk and is substantially closer to the edge of the phonograph than they were originally before. ** Whilst his mustache stays the same, Master Fu's hair and goatee color aren't always consistent and keep changing its color from gray to light brown a few times. ** During the close-up shots of Master Fu, the guardian's eyes are looking towards another side and isn't facing Marinette. *** Also, Master Fu's Hawaiian shirt constantly changes shades from dark red to light red every second during his close-range scenes. * Alya's bangs are miscolored throughout the episode. es:Robostus ru:Робостус pl:Robostus fr:Robostus pt-br:Robostus Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes